Mi Nueva Vida Como Sasuke Uchiha
by RenYasakani
Summary: Un chico muere en un accidente o almenos eso creía pues cuando abre los ojos descubre que ha llegado al mundo de Naruto convertido en el último Uchiha en Konoha después de la matanza del Clan Uchiha ¿Que cambios tendrá la historia original con este chico? (Sasuharem) (SasuHina, Sasusaku, SasuIno, SasuTema) (Primer Historia)
1. ¿Porque soy Sasuke Uchiha?

¿Por qué me he convertido en Sasuke Uchiha?

Aunque quería gritar, no podía hacerlo, mis antiguos y nuevos recuerdos me decían que esto era un hospital.

¿Porque lo sé? Bueno por el reflejo de la ventana pude ver que tenía la apariencia de un infante Sasuke de alrededor de 7 años.

Bajando la mirada logré ver mi nuevo cuerpo, tenía unas pequeñas manos y levantando la sábana logré ver mis pequeñas piernas, a pesar de que cierta manera es mi propio cuerpo, aún no creo que me he convertido en él. Aunque es una situación absurda, de alguna manera entiendo claramente que me he convertido en Sasuke Uchiha. Incluso si soy yo alguien que vivía con "optimismo" en mi vida anterior, esta situación me es casi imposible de entender.

Calma, vamos a intentar poner las circunstancias en orden, necesito calmarme para eso necesito recordar.

Recuerdo que estaba en una plaza en el cuarto piso buscando qué comer cuando de repente comenzó a temblar, todo comenzó a caer y para salvar a mi amiga la empuje porque los escombro le iban a caer, quede enterrado pero de cierta manera estaba a salvo de repente el piso cedió y termine cayendo. Incluso recuerdo la sensación de ser golpeado por la caída y los escombros. Después de eso, me desmayé. Cuando desperté era Sasuke de niño, trate de recordar algo y por algún motivo mis recuerdos estaban enlazados con los que vivió Sasuke hasta este momento

Eso significaría que ayer en la noche fue la matanza de los Uchiha

Me levanté y fui hacia el Barrio Uchiha recordando el camino de los recuerdos del pequeño Sasuke

Al llegar a la entrada del barrio pude ver las cintas de "Prohibido el Paso" tapando la entrada

Pasándolas pude ver el Barrio Uchiha con sangre en las paredes, en las casas y en el suelo. Una escena bastante grotesca pero más que sentir náuseas o asco, sentía más a una frustración con tristeza e impotencia

Recorriendo por el camino que recordaba de Sasuke me dirigí a casa

Aun sabiendo lo que encontraría me dirigí hacia ella

Cuando entre en la casa pude ver los rastros de sangre y caminando por los pasillos hasta la zona en la cual fueron asesinados los padres de Sasuke o debería decir nuestros padres

Al abrir las puertas los recuerdos me inundaron, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos mientras la tristeza me invadía

A pesar de saber porque fueron asesinados, incluso viéndolo muchas veces, aún si no eran mis padres originales, los recuerdos acompañados de lágrimas salieron mientras esas imágenes aparecían por mi mente

Tuve que salir para tranquilizarme

Una vez hecho logré ver por el reflejo del cristal que mis ojos estaban llorosos y rojos.

No como usualmente lo decimos sino que mis ojos negros habían cambiado a un color rojo con un tomoe en cada ojo. El Sharingan de una aspa estaba activado

Sabía que Sasuke lo tenía en esa edad sin embargo él no lo sabía hasta que lo re-despierta en su combate contra Haku

Mi vista se sentía un poco más clara, si tuviera que describirlo era como si un video de 144 pasará a 240

No era mucha la diferencia de esas que apenas notas pero claramente había una diferencia

Una mosca que pasaba le podía ver los movimientos de sus alas, aun no los podía ver con claridad pero sin duda alguna ahora podía ver como aleteaba, algo que antes no podía

Sin embargo sentía como me cansaba rápidamente, ahora que recuerdo el sharingan de un tomoe consume bastante mi chakra

Pero al menos descubrí que este es el sentimiento de un Sharingan y lo termine desactivando.

Supongo que me tengo que acostumbrar hasta que consiga los dos tomoes pero por el momento seguiré teniendo un gran desgaste de chakra

Salí de la casa ahora con dirección al Templo Nakano para quitar el séptimo tatami del lado derecho para bajar en ese lugar donde estaban los secretos de los Uchiha

Después de leer lo mas que pude con mi Sharingan termine saliendo y viendo la lluvia

No solo estaba triste por todos los Uchiha y en especial por "mis" padres sino también por mis antiguos conocidos

Mi antigua familia y por todos mis amigos que deben de saber que morí, solo espero que todos esten bien y en especial esperaba que mi amiga haya sobrevivido y que no se sienta culpable ya que supongo que se culpara de mi muerte, después de todo yo no quería salir ese dia pero ella me "convenció" para salir

Solo podía desearlo y tomando un gran suspiro, después de todo ya no puedo hacer mas solo que adaptarme a esta nueva oportunidad como Sasuke Uchiha

Creo que podría cambiar un par de cosas sobre todo esto. Si creando mi propia aventura en el mundo de Naruto

Fin del Capítulo

Espero les guste ya que es mi primer historia una cosa que quiero que me recomienden si debo nombrar los jutsus en japonés o en español latino sin mas espero les guste


	2. Equipo 7

Han pasado un par meses desde que desperté como Sasuke, actualmente es invierno y quien lo diría estar solo en estas épocas es algo duro al igual que estos largos 4 meses

Es difícil ir por la aldea o la Academia sin que oyera "Pobre de ese chico su familia entera murió", "Oíste eso, su familia entera fue asesinada por su hermano" o "Mira el único Uchiha"

De cierta manera toda la lástima me era innecesaria, incluso si compartía los sentimientos y recuerdos de Sasuke me era irritante

Otro problema de ser Sasuke es el montón de mujeres que me rodeaban

Aunque para muchos hombres es de sueño el estar siempre rodeado de mujeres sin embargo yo había pasado por eso en muchas ocasiones y en muchas ocasiones me molestaba estar así. Justo como recordaba usualmente eran un gran fastidio

Se preguntan el porque, bueno es fácil responder

1.- Las constantes peleas de las mujeres por ver quién llama más mi atención

2.- Muchas actúan de modos que no lo son para "hacerme feliz"

3.- En cómo hacen que los hombres me repudian por "ser mejor" hombre que ellos o los que se acercan a mí con tal de poder "capturar" la atención de una chica

Aunque hay muchas más razones estás son las importantes pero no me malinterpreten eso me ayudó mucho a conocer los tipos de personas que pueden existir, como tratar y complacer a una mujer y lo más importante apreciar a aquellas personas genuinas

Bueno volviendo a lo nuestro, como dije anteriormente era invierno haciendo que la aldea este pintada de blanco por la nieve

Un bellísimo paisaje había sido grabada en mis memorias

Por si se preguntan que he estado haciendo además de ser acosado por prácticamente todas las mujeres de Konoha (Si, incluso mujeres mayores me trataban de seducir) y de disfrutar de los paisajes fue el acostumbrarme a este nuevo cuerpo

Yo que tenía 20 años de mi vida anterior con el cuerpo desarrollado de repente pasar a un cuerpo de 7 años fue un golpe bastante drástico, tanto mi fuerza y mis movimientos para hacer acciones más complicadas aparte de caminar y correr eran bastante torpes, básicamente mi coordinación motriz estaba bastante decaída

Así que tuve que re-adaptarme a un cuerpo inferior al mío aunque no tomó un par de días para sentirme de nuevo en orden con mi cuerpo

Cuando sentí que me había adaptado al cuerpo de Sasuke comencé a practicar el uso, manejo y control de mi chakra

Tenía que aprender pues ciertamente es para mantenerme a salvo

Gracias a los recuerdos de Sasuke sabia como hacerlo solo que tenía que perfeccionarlo

Si se los tuviera que explicar es como cuando eres bueno en algo por ejemplo en un videojuego pero pasa un tiempo donde lo dejas de jugar y cuando lo vuelves a jugar recuerdas como hacer las cosas pero tú coordinación, precisión o cualquier otra cosa no se sienten bien porque no es igual antes. Puede ser algo confuso lo sé, pero es el mejor ejemplo que se me ocurrió

En un mes mi control de chakra era tanto que ya me era natural escalar un árbol sin las manos o caminar sobre el agua con gran facilidad hasta el punto que era involuntario el hacerlo

Después había empezado entrenado el uso de los jutsus Katon y solo tenía completamente perfeccionado el Katon: Gōkakyō no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego) y el Housenka no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix) y con el Raiton apenas comenzaba a comprender cómo cambiar la naturaleza del chakra

Mi mayor logro fue el sacar unos pequeños rayos de mis manos algo que me recordó a Thor cuando grita que es el Dios del trueno (escena de Thor Ragnarok)

Gracias a la academia pude poner a prueba mi Shurikenjutsu y si ciertamente puedo asegurar que empeore un poco algo que se agregó a la lista que tengo que reentrenar por el otro lado mi Taijutsu mostró una gran mejoría a comparación de Sasuke, tanto que incluso puso en aprietos a Iruka-sensei

Gracias a todo el entrenamiento tanto en la Academia como el de mi propia cuenta el Sharingan ya lo había desarrollado en el nivel 2 (con dos tomes) lo cual me era más fácil poder ver los movimientos de las cosas que se movían con mucha velocidad, además de mantenerlo por mucho más tiempo sin gastar tanta energía

Lo cual fue muy benéfico ya que podía controlar mejor mi chakra y las técnicas del Shuriken ya que siempre que podía lo usaba para acostumbrarme aunque también lo evitaba ya que no quería depender tanto del Sharingan, solo lo hacía siempre que me encontrará solo aunque ciertamente tenía todo el Barrio Uchiha para eso

Originalmente Sasuke es reinstalado en la Aldea pero yo le pedí al Hokage que me permitiera quedarme aquí. Aunque el me explico algo que no era muy sano que estuviera en el Barrio Uchiha completamente solo pero aún así negué que me reinstalara

El Hokage al ver que no cedería me entrego los papeles de todo el Barrio junto a todas sus pertenencias

Básicamente herede todo el Barrio Uchiha junto a todas las posesiones, si vendida todo prácticamente era rico pero no podía hacer simplemente eso, solo vendi suvenires como equipamiento básico ninja (aunque también guarde para el futuro) pero artículos más caros como joyas o cosas que parecían de valor sentimental los enterré en sus casas junto a una pequeña tumba

Fue algo tardado pero siento que es el tributo que les tengo que hacer a todos

Regresando a lo que aprendí básicamente fue todo porque en temas de Genjutsu aún no he entrado, ya que no tengo idea de como hacerlos y no tengo con quien practicarlos ni quien me enseñe

Aunque estaba en la Academia aún no veíamos algo sobre Genjutsus nada más que teoría, solamente era más prácticas de Taijutsu y de Shurikenjutsu además de las clases básicas como en una primaria

Sin mencionar que no hay nadie con quien practicar

Bueno ahora me encontraba caminando por un bosque, habia terminado mi entrenamiento diario e iba a buscar algo que comer, pensaba en buscar a Naruto e ir a comer ramen y por lo que recordaba el siempre practicaba el el bosque

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente mis oídos captaron a alguien sollozando y varias risas de burla

Caminando hacia el origen del ruido encontré a una pequeña niña en cuclillas peliazul llorando por las burlas de grupo de tres niños

\- Oye ¿Tú eres de los Hyuga que poseen el Byakugan?

-Tus ojos son aterradores

-Apuesto a que eres un monstruo

-Si, debes ser un monstruo

Los niños comenzaron a reír a carcajada carcajadas mientras la pequeña Hinata lloraba

Espere unos momentos para que apareciera Naruto sin embargo no había aparecido

No lo comprendía, esto era un evento fundamental pues según recuerdo es el porque Hinata se enamora de Naruto o al menos eso decía The Last

Algo no anda bien pero aún así no podía dejar a Hinata así

-Hey dejenla en paz

Me había mostrado interponiendome entre Hinata y los niños de relleno pues después de todo Naruto no apareció

Los niños se sorprendieron al verme

-U-Uchiha… Sasuke —Dijo uno de los niños con gran nerviosismo

-N-No teman, un huérfano no nos ganara

Ese comentario me molestó y active mi Sharingan haciendo que los niños se sorprendieran y ahora temblaban de miedo

-Váyanse ahora antes de que me haga cargo de ustedes

Los niños se fueron corriendo, e incluso se tropezaron entre ellos del susto al tratar de huir

Solo suspiró cansadamente y desactive mi Sharingan

Me gire para ver a la pequeña Hinata que seguía en cuclillas con lágrimas en sus ojos

Me incline para estar a la misma altura que Hinata mientras la veía a sus ojos y le acariciaba su cabeza lentamente

-No deberías llorar por lo que unos niños celosos te digan...

Hinata levantó su mirada viéndome directamente a los ojos

-Tus ojos no son los de un monstruo al contrario tus ojos son tan lindos como la Luna, deberías estar orgullosa de tu herencia

Ella me decía viendo directamente y usando mi dedo limpie las lágrimas de Hinata

Si algo que yo no podía soportar era ver a un niño o a alguien mayor llorando, por algún motivo mi corazón se estrujaba de verlos

Le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Vamos te llevaré a casa

Así comenzamos a caminar con dirección a la casa de los Hyuga pero antes cruzamos por una tienda de dulces donde compramos dulces como rollos de canela y dangos. Donde después de comerlos viendo el hermoso paisaje del cielo nocturno, Hinata parecía gustosa e incluso mejoró su ánimo por el otro lado a mi me empalagaron pero ella se veía feliz así que no dije nada y soporte de sentimiento

Llegando a su casa Hinata se inclinó cortésmente para agradecerme por haberla ayudado con los niños y por hacerla sentir mejor

Cuando Hinata se metió a su casa me giré en la dirección de un árbol con mi Sharingan activado porque sentí la presencia de un Hyuga escondido entre los árboles

Normalmente no lo hubiera visto pero gracias al Sharingan el cual puede ver en la oscuridad, me permito verlo con una expresión de estar sorprendido

Pude distinguir como aquel portador del Byakugan activaba su Doujutsu y aunque cruzamos miradas él no parecía dispuesto a atacarme

Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos pero él no parecía moverse así que me comencé a retirar pacíficamente

Aquella persona tampoco me siguió

Mientras caminaba por la aldea con dirección a la casa me encontré a Naruto el cual parecía decaído y triste

El parecía no verme así que aproveche para lanzarle una bola de nieve

El rápidamente comenzó a buscar al culpable y obviamente me encontró con una bola de nieve

-Sasuke-Teme ¿Que crees que haces bastardo?

-No es obvio

Le lance la bola de nieve la cual impactó en su cara

Naruto se quitó la nieve de la cara mostrando su expresión de enojo

El hizo rápido una bola de nieve lanzándomela, solo esquivé con un ligero movimiento y le devolví la bola dándole de nuevo en la cara

Así iniciamos una guerra de bolsas de nieve y poco después lo invité a Ichiraku a comer Ramen

Al parecer estaba molesto porque perdió un vale por un Ramen gratis

Por si se lo preguntan me acerque a Naruto porque como dije antes no podía ver a un niño desolado y aunque ciertamente muchos diríamos que nos odiamos, al parecer de algún modo hicimos amistad

Así fue como pase invierno

Días, semanas e incluso los años pasaron

Al parecer había cambiado algo en la historia sin quererlo realmente (porque lo de Naruto lo cambie voluntariamente)

Mientras entrenaba en el bosque podía sentir miradas desde una distancia siendo nadamas y nada menos que Hinata

Desde aquel día en que la ayude de los niños que se burlaban de ella me terminó acosando del mismo modo que lo había hecho con Naruto en la serie sin embargo yo que si la había notado (e incluso a Hanabi)

Al inicio fue como se esperaría de Hinata, ella corriendo por saber que la descubrí, luego poniéndose nerviosa hasta el punto de desmayarse sin embargo como el tiempo fue pasando ya no se desmayaba a menos que estuviera muy cerca sin olvidar su tartamudeo

Hanabi por el otro lado solo mantenía la distancia y aunque me acerque a ella de algún modo comprendí que quería que no le dijera a Hinata que los espiaba

Podíamos entrenar un poco ya que yo la invite por varias razones

1 Para fortalecerla

2 Para fortalecerme

3 Por curiosidad

El primer punto es que entrene con Hinata para ayudarle. No solo le ayudó mucho para mejorar su Puño Suave, se hizo tan buena que si ella iba en serio puede derrotar a Hanabi (aunque ya lo podía hacer desde antes solo que Hanabi se dió cuenta de eso gracias a nuestros entrenamientos) no creo que podría con Neji sin embargo este no saldría bien parado, pero eso no le ayudó a que no perdiera su lugar como heredera de su clan ya que el encuentro lo terminó perdiendo, la razón fue que no puede lastimar a su hermana menor

Cuando Hanabi se enteró realmente se molestó con Hinata pero después de que yo le explicará el porqué lo hizo ella se tomaba más en serio los entrenamientos con su padre y muy rara la vez entrenaba conmigo (claramente que Hinata no se enterara) el motivo fue porque no quería decepcionar a su hermana y cuando se enfrentarán otra vez, lo hiciera en serio

Sentí empatía con ella pues yo soy igual que ella, quiero enfrentarme a Itachi sin contenciones y de hecho en mi otra vida también tenía cierta rivalidad con mis hermanos mayores

Bueno pasando al segundo punto fue el entrenamiento con ella me ayudó a desarrollar mi Sharingan en mejor medida ya logrando perfeccionarlo eso significando que logré desarrollarlo hasta el nivel 3 (con 3 tomoes).

Para el tercer punto fue esencial, pude sentir en carne viva lo que era ser golpeado por un puño suave del Clan Hyuga y bueno entiendo que es algo que no es satisfactorio recibirlo.

Era como si recibiera un piquete de algo tan delgado como una aguja caliente y con electricidad recorriendola, por si se lo preguntan porque lo digo es porque el dolor se sentía en una parte específica de mi cuerpo, como me quemaba internamente mientras me paralizaba y entumecia esa parte

Bueno para actualizarlos sobre lo que he hecho en este tiempo transcurrido las técnicas de Katon y Raiton ya las había aprendido, había dominado de mejor manera todos los Jutsus Katon que no requirieran un Kekkei Genkai gracias a los pergaminos que encontré en el barrio con las técnicas del clan (entre ellos los Madara Uchiha)

En cuanto al Raiton por fin logré dominar el Chidori y todas las variaciones del Chidori como el Chidori Eisō porque realmente me enfoque en dominar el Kirin aunque para eso tuve que alejarme mucho de la aldea para practicarlo

Realmente es el Jutsu más difícil que he tenido que aprender y practicar ya que solo podía hacerlo cuando lloviera y no podía causar lluvias calentando la atmósfera ya que sería muy extraño que lloviera muy seguido aunque también mi cantidad de chakra si bien se había aumentado exponencialmente las técnicas de mayor rango lo consumían como si nada

En el Genjutsu ya con los tres tomoes y con ayuda de Hinata o Hanabi podía hacerlos aunque si ellas tenían activado su Byakugan no sufre del efecto

Si tuviera que decirlo tendría ahora el nivel de Sasuke del inicio de Shippuden aunque no tuviera la marca de maldición así que sería algo más débil pero bueno ya que apenas ocurrirían los hechos del inicio de la serie sí que tenía una gran diferencia con otros ninfas de mi generación

No quise destacar más de lo necesario para continuar con el canon de la serie ya que ocultaba casi todas mis habilidades sin embargo diría que si la situación lo requiere iría con todo

Los hechos del comienzo de la serie por fin comenzaban. Ya casi habíamos llegado con la graduación de la Academia

No sin antes tener una prueba de transformación por culpa de Naruto por haberse escapado de la Academia y pintar los rostros de los Hokage

Al día siguiente fue el día de la graduación donde tuvimos que hacer clones para graduarnos donde Naruto no aprobó como era de esperarse

Aunque mi relación con Naruto era muy parecida a la de Sasuke y Naruto en la parte final de la serie original ciertamente eso no evitó que la aldea lo siguiera despreciando aunque no era tanto como antes porque ciertamente yo soy muy respetado y admirado haciendo que varias personas no lo desprecien

Bueno en la noche pude notar como todo estaba muy movido, en estos momentos se debe desarrollar el evento donde Naruto roba el pergamino

Los días siguientes fueron nada más que registros para la ascensión a Genin sin algo más destacable

El día de la Orientación llegó, el día en que formariamos los equipos

Estaba en el salón sentado, algo apartada estaba Hinata algo nerviosa como siempre. Si no estaba con ella era para evitarle problemas con las demás chicas no quería que recibiera algún tipo de acoso

Al otro extremo de donde me encontraba sentado, estaba Naruto feliz por haberse graduado casi restregandomelo en la cara

Afuera del salón se empezó a escuchar escándalo las causantes Ino y Sakura compitiendo para ver quién llegaba primero peleando como siempre

Sakura vino hasta mí no sin antes ignorar y quitar de su camino a Naruto preguntándome si se podría sentar a mi lado causando el gran alboroto de todas las chicas para ver quién se podía sentar a mi lado

Naruto celoso se puso delante mío mientras me miraba fulminante, entonces yo lo vi del mismo modo pero recordé este evento, así que le puse mi mano en su cara y lo quité de enfrente

Naruto se molestó y solo lo ignore ya que prefiero que este de odioso a besarlo, y menos enfrente de tantas chicas. Primer suceso que quería cambiar hecho

-Maldito Sasuke. —Naruto me miró con su cara enojada

El grupo de chicas veía fulminante a Naruto y no solo se quedó ahí, Naruto fue golpeado por la ola de chicas con el pretexto de "haberme molestado" hasta que llegó Iruka-sensei

Ino y Sakura aprovecharon que las chicas se entretuvieron golpeando a Naruto para sentarse a mi lado cada una abrazándome por los brazos mientras se veían de manera fulminante

Por si se preguntan el porqué Sakura e Ino de cierta manera tienen su relación de amistad-rivalidad es porque yo evite el hecho de que rompieran su amistad

No fue algo destacable ya que solo me presenté cuando Sakura le devolvía el listón rojo a Ino y dando fin a su relación

Solo dije algo como "¡Hmp! Ambas son unas idiotas. Miren que terminar su amistad por un chico que no les hará caso ni mucho menos con una actitud así ¿Realmente se consideran amigas?" Al final la decisión es que mantendrían su amistad pero competirian por mi amor. Algo bastante raro pero que al final resulto es su relación actual

Iruka-sensei tenía en su mano una carpeta con la lista de los equipos

-Bueno ahora los dividiremos en equipo de tres integrantes, para que sea un equipo equilibrado los colocaremos según sus resultados

Al menos eso fue lo que dijo porque si realmente los rellenos de Naruto son verdaderos Hiruzen decidió formar equipos que se especializaran en algo. Después de el nombramiento de varios equipos

-Equipo 7 será conformado por Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura

El cual Naruto celebró mientras Sakura se deprimió e Ino y otras chicas sonreían maliciosamente

-Y por último Uchiha Sasuke

Los roles se invirtieron Sakura celebraba mientras Naruto se deprimía mientras Hinata parecía decaída, Ino se quedó como piedra y otras chicas maldijeron

-Iruka-sensei ¿porque un ninja tan genial como yo tiene que estar en el mismo equipo que el tonto de Sasuke?

No solo Iruka-sensei se enojó con Naruto sino que también las chicas se molestaron, después de todo soy como una celebridad o algo así, Iruka-sensei solo dijo de manera enojada

-¿Porqué será? Sasuke obtuvo un puntaje perfecto siendo el mejor. Tu eres el peor que apenas y lograste pasar

Todos se reían de Naruto por haberse humillado él solo

Al acabar la junta con Iruka-sensei nos dividimos por los equipos que nos tocaron

Los sucesos en los cuales Naruto trato de atacarme para transformarse en mi, terminaron en dejándome vencer

Todo ocurrió como tendría que pasar y justamente me encontré a Naruto en el baño

-Vienes a vengarte ¡¡¡EH SASUKE!!!

-Cállate, sabes que no podrás ganarme, sin embargo no vengo a pelear

Saque de mi bolsillo unas pastillas contra la diarrea. Naruto estaba confundido

-Son pastillas para tu diarrea, te necesito sano para mañana

-¡No necesito nada…!

Naruto se empezó a agarrar del estómago mientras se metía al baño corriendo

Regrese y me encontré con Sakura

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estas listo? Muchacho tímido

-No era yo, era alguien usando un jutsu de transformación

-Pero… pero. ¿Acaso fue Naruto?

-No fue el, el esta en el baño con diarrea

Cubrí a Naruto ya que si quiero pasar la prueba de Kakashi mañana fácilmente tengo que poner de mi lado a ambos, aunque Sakura ya lo estaba puede que evite cooperar con Naruto si se entera de esto

Después de un rato estábamos en el salón esperando a que nuestro instructor llegará pero como siempre Kakashi no llegaba a tiempo

Bueno, todo ocurrió como en la historia original, Kakashi llegando tarde, Naruto con su broma, y las presentaciones ahora era mi turno

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, no me gustan muchas cosas. Cosas que me gustan son pocas y mi meta es repoblar mi clan además que mi meta principal es asesinar al causante de la masacre de mi clan

Eso fue lo único que cambio aunque tampoco es que fuera mucho sin embargo la diferencia del original fue que mi meta era asesinar a Danzou en lugar de Itachi sin embargo ya que no podía decirlo directamente también sirve como excusa para que piensen que tengo un rencor en contra de Itachi

Y así fue como transcurrió ese día siendo lo único destacable del día además del hecho de que fui arrastrado por tres chicas; Ino, Sakura y alguien que no esperaba siendo Hinata a distintos lugares de la aldea, entre ellas tiendas de ropa, puestos de comida, o lugares para pasar el rato

Solo frente bien anoche ya que al día siguiente tendríamos la prueba de Kakashi-sensei para ver si nos acepta o nos regresa a la Academia

Llegando a la hora indicada y después de esperar por horas finalmente llegó Kakashi-sensei con sus típicas excusas mientras Naruto y Sakura se quejaron gritándole

-Un gato negro se atravesó y tuve que tomar el sendero largo

-Si como no

Explicando las reglas que ya conocía casi daba la señal para iniciar sin embargo Naruto ya casi lanzaba un kunai contra Kakashi-sensei

Lo detuve sujetándole la mano causando que Naruto solo me viera molesto

-La prueba aún no inicia, espera a que dé la señal para comenzar, después lo podremos matar

Por lo poco que mostraba Kakashi-sensei estaba algo impresionado

-Vaya reaccionar para detener y evitar un problema así como venir con intenciones de destruirme me están empezando a caer bien. Comiencen

Los tres nos separamos para escondernos entre los árboles

Había dado inicio a la prueba y como no mi plan también lo había hecho

Unos minutos después Naruto salió como siempre así que nosotros también salimos rodeando a Kakashi

-¿Que tratan de hacer?. —Pregunto Kakashi confundido

-¡No es obvio! ¡Somos el equipo 7, tenemos pelear como un equipo!

-Si los tres juntos te patearemos el trasero

Antes de que tan siquiera llegará Kakashi-sensei tuve que hablar con Naruto y Sakura sobre lo que tenía planeado

-Escúchenme ustedes dos, he escuchado que Kakashi-sensei hacer una prueba donde le tenemos que quitar uno de los dos cascabeles, pero conociendo la diferencia de poder entre un genin y un Jounin es más que obvio que si queremos superar esto necesitamos trabajar en un equipo

Ambos me escuchan atentamente para poco después Naruto se cruzará de brazos

-¿Porqué debería escucharte? No te necesito, puedo conseguir un cascabel por mi mismo

Sakura solo se quedó pensativa mientras yo me enojaba un poco con Naruto

-¡Cállate, Naruto! Esto es una prueba de equipo, debemos luchar como uno

Sakura entonces habló

-Pero Sasuke-kun… Si realmente es una prueba de equipo ¿Entonces porque Kakashi-sensei nos haría eso de los cascabeles?

Solo suspiro un poco

-Acaso no es obvio, nos estará probando porque quiere crear una disputa entre nosotros

Ambos me veían dudosos

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Que pasara con quien se quede sin un cascabel?

-No lo sé y no me importa, prefiero quedarme sin cascabel a que no lo tenga nadie, ahora sin más interrupciones este es el plan que tengo en mente

Volviendo a la batalla

-Así que piensan que juntos podrán ganarme. —Dijo Kakashi-sensei apunto de sacar su libro

-Así es, aquí vamos. —Naruto y yo comenzamos a correr contra Kakashi-sensei

Naruto barrio con su pie para golpear las piernas de Kakashi-sensei pero este simplemente las esquivo empujando un poco a Naruto, Sakura lanzó dos kunais pero las repelió sacando una del bolsillo de Naruto, yo había saltado para golpearlo en su cabeza con una patada pero se cubrió con sus brazos, sujetándome rápidamente lance un puñetazo pero se logró cubrir, con mi otra pierna trate de golpearlo pero nuevamente logró cubrirse y con mi mano traté de tomar los cascabeles pero dándose cuenta de mis intenciones se alejo

Sakura lanzo unos shurikens que pasaron cerca de mi pero sin darme

Kakashi-sensei tuvo que esquivar hacia un lado pero Naruto que había creado unos clones los cuales lograron sujetarlo

Yo hice las posiciones de mano para realizar un Katon: Gōkakyō no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)

-Imposible un Gennin no debería tener suficiente chakra. —Expreso Kakashi-sensei con gran asombro

La enorme bola de fuego dio en el blanco quemando a los clones pero aún así Kakashi-sensei había logrado esquivarlo

Voltee hacia arriba, derecha, izquierda, atrás pero recordé que si no está en ninguno de esos sólo queda un lugar. Salte y cree otra bola de fuego hacia el suelo

Un tronco salió del hoyo quemado y destrozado

-Impresionante

Pudimos ver cómo Kakashi-sensei estaba detrás de Sakura amenazada con un kunai por el cuello

-Si que son mucho mejor que los demás equipos tanto para evitar que pueda seguir con mi lectura. Bueno lo fueron hasta ahora porque hasta aquí llegaron, tiren sus armas

Naruto se veía preocupado

-Ese Kakashi-sensei escurridizo. Tu plan no sirvió de nada tonto Sasuke

Solo le sonrió un poco

-¿De que hablas idiota? Mi plan es más que perfecto

Una lluvia de shuriken y kunais llegaron a la dirección donde estaban Kakashi-sensei y Sakura sin embargo Kakashi-sensei los esquivó fácilmente pero a Sakura era otra historia ya que le dieron todos

-¡AHHH! ¡ESTÚPIDO SASUKE LE DIERON A SAKURA!. —Naruto gritó con preocupación al ver a Sakura

¿Me preguntó si realmente Naruto puso atención al plan?

-Idiota quien crees que lanzó los kunais. —Le digo cansadamente

De la Sakura alfiler de Kunais solo salió humo, después de todo el clon de sombras que había creado terminó siendo destruido

Gracias a mi Sharingan logré copiar el Jutsu clones de sombra, pero aunque no podía hacer tantos como Naruto, 4 si me eran posibles aunque el gasto de chakra es increíble pero ahora que lo pienso tengo dominado este Jutsu también ya que Naruto puede crear cientos y cientos por el poder del Kyubi y su descendía como Uzumaki.

Por si se lo preguntan cuándo fue que lo copié fue cuando Naruto me atacó para quedarse a solas con Sakura, además que fue la razón por la cual me deje atacar y vencer

-¡Vaya, vaya! Realmente han superado mis expectativas. Son unos niños interesantes

Camino hasta donde estaban los kunais incrustados y recojo con precaución los cascabeles del suelo

Naruto estaba sorprendido por la cascabeles que sostengo

-¿Cuando los conseguiste?

-Cuando ocurrió la lluvia de Kunais y Shurikens un clon que se quedó escondido entre los árboles lanzando un Kunai desviando la dirección de uno de los Kunais para cortar los hilos de los cascabeles

Deshice el clon de sombras dándole la señal a Sakura de que saliera de su escondite corriendo hasta mi de manera feliz

-¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto! —Grito con emoción Sakura para abrazarme

Naruto que tambien venia en nuestra dirección para celebrar se vio interrumpido cuando Kakashi-sensei había aparecido detrás de él, tirándolo y apuntando un kunai a su cuello

Sakura, Naruto estaban desconcertados y porqué no decirlo yo también lo estaba

Sakura y yo tomamos un kunai para apuntar hacia Kakashi-sensei

-¿Que cree que hace Kakashi-sensei? —Exprese ligeramente molesto y confundido

Normalmente cuando se obtenían los cascabeles el sensei los felicitaba o algo asi

-Sasuke dame los cascabeles. —Me dijo Kakashi-sensei

Estábamos impactados por las órdenes de Kakashi-sensei

-Esto no era parte del entrenamiento Kakashi-Sensei. —Grito Sakura

-Estas equivocada Sakura, nunca dije que no podía hacer algo para recuperarlos. —Respondió Kakashi-sensei

Entonces fue que lo noté y solo sonrio internamente de manera ladina

Que incluso hasta ahora nos quiere poner a prueba

Con ese pensamiento iba a lanzarle los cascabeles a Kakashi-sensei

-No lo hagas Sasuke, hemos ganado, me liberaré de inmediato. —Naruto me trato de detener pero lo ignore lanzandole los cascabeles a Kakashi-sensei

Este los tomo liberando a Naruto el cual vino hasta nosotros y aunque se notaba molesto conmigo tambien note que estaba enojado consigo mismo

-Sasuke/Sasuke-kun. —Ambos dijeron con ligera frustración

-En lugar de quejarse ponganse a pensar el cómo los recuperaremos

Ciertamente ahora estábamos en desventaja, por el hambre, el cansancio físico y ahora la moral estaba baja sin mencionar que no teníamos un plan como tal, solo el plan que tenía por el momento era más improvisar y conseguir la oportunidad

Naruto apretando su puño me dijo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke? Ya los teníamos

Suspiro un poco cansado

-No lo has entendido Naruto, un ninja que no respeta las reglas es escoria, pero alguien que abandona a sus compañeros es peor que la escoria

Kakashi-sensei por lo poco que mostraba la expresión visible de su cara está impresionado por la frase que dije

Naruto y Sakura también lo estaban y parecía que la moral regreso ya que ambos estaban sonriendo

-Bien, entonces acabemos con él para ir a comer ¡Vamos Sasuke, Sakura!. —Dijo Naruto dando un paso hacia adelante con su típica sonrisa

-¡Claro! Enseñemosle lo que puede hacer el equipo 7. —Dijo Sakura poniéndose a la par de Naruto

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia mi y al yo estar enmedio de los dos camine un poco delante de ellos como esperando mis instrucciones

-¡Naruto, Sakura! Vamos por esos cascabeles

Kakashi-sensei parecía también feliz y orgulloso que tomó una pose de batalla

Cuando estábamos a punto de comenzar el ataque, el sonido de la alarma que indicaba que era medio día llegó a nuestros oídos

El sonido corto el ambiente y las intenciones de batalla se fueron, aunque expresiones de enojo no faltaron en especial de Naruto

Solo pudimos caer sentados con desánimo

-Bueno nos ha ganado Kakashi-sensei. —Dije con desanimo

Naruto y Sakura parecían decaídos por haber fallado

-Yo no diría eso. Al final de cuentas lograron quitarme una vez los cascabeles, si que vayan a casa y coman algo que mañana el equipo 7 empezará a hacer misiones. —Dijo Kakashi-sensei levantando su pulgar en señal de que habíamos superado la pena

Naruto y Sakura estaban en completo shock por la noticia

-¿Porque? —Preguntó Sakura no creyendo lo que escuchaba

Kakashi-sensei solo dijo tranquilamente

-Lo dijo Sasuke un ninja que no respeta las reglas es escoria pero alguien que abandona a sus amigos es peor que escoria. Nadie de todos los equipos que se me asignó se les ocurrió hacer trabajo en equipo y hacían todo lo que les decía cayendo en cada una de mis trampas. Por eso el equipo 7 mañana inicia sus actividades

Todos nos fuimos con emoción, aunque no podía irme mientras dejaba a Naruto amarrado a un tronco

Sakura y Kakashi-sensei parecía que les divirtió el dejar a Naruto amarrado en un tronco. Obviamente a este último no le hizo ni una gracia el dejarlo ahí

Así por fin comenzaría el inicio de mis aventuras como Sasuke en el mundo de Naruto


End file.
